My Commander  Revised
by All the charm in one bottle
Summary: Syaoran Li is a typical rich playboy. His mother thinks he is wasting his life so she send him to military training to man up. What if he met Sakura, his beautiful commander in the army?
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Sakura was riding in the army helicopter with her company. The men in front of her were bad bruised, and some had broken bones. Sakura looked at the soot stained face of her team, they've been through thick and thin together since their first basic military mission. The just finished the long 90 day mission in Serbia to infiltrate a secret nuclear weapon factory, they were exhausted. They ate disgusting food and lived in the worst conditions for months. Sakura could not wait to return to her home country and have a good rest.

Sakura gave herself a small chuckle.

How weird is her life. She was a small 25 year old woman with pretty light brown hair and green eyes, she looked as fragile as a Sakura petal. She had the looks of a model or movie star. However, instead she was a high ranking military lieutenant and was skill in every single military weaponry and combat.

Who knew?

She looked through the window to see that they passed several tall mountains. There was still a long way back to Japan. She better get some sleep.

Sakura could not wait to enter her apartment, it had been too long since she entered the small three roomed apartment.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meanwhile somewhere in downtown Tokyo, Syaoran Li was hanging out at the club with his fellow model friends. He was drunk and was dancing on the table, grinding his lady friend seductively for the whole club to see.

"Li you're so hot!" screamed a stranger.

"Bed me Li!" another screamed.

Syaoran could not hear the screaming as the club music was booming too loud.

"Dude, time to go back to the hotel" Syaoran whispered to his friend's ear and they went down the table.

The next morning, in the hotel room, Syaoran and his model friends passed out on the floor of their suite. Still in their party clothes from yesterday and they smelled of cigarette and alcohol. He was still asleep when someone entered the room.

"Syaoran Li! You get up this instant!" a loud yell roared from a female that instantly woke Syaoran and his friends.

Syaoran became pale; he could definitely recognize that voice even though he was still hung over from last night's alcohol.

The unfortunate voice belonged to his mother Yelan Li. The owner of the hotel he was staying.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura woke up to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun pouring from her windows. Sakura checked her phone and discovered that she literally slept for two days. The previous mission tire her more than she hoped.

Sakura took a long bath, she felt refreshed as she cleaned the soot and debris off herself. It had been so long since she had taken a bath with fabulous smelling soap and shampooed her hair. Living with the military with men as her companions made Sakura got used to the idea of not showing and living in filth. Moreover, her work demanded her to be filthy and be in the worst possible living conditions. She was definitely going to get a pedicure and a foot massage today.

(Sakura's POV)

"I love my neighborhood so much!"

I was walking along the familiar cobbled street where the shops were. The streets looked unchanged as I always known it to be. The same ice cream parlor stood in the same cross street by the traffic light, everything was the same and nothing had changed since she left.

"Hello Sakura nice to see you again!" an old man greeted me.

"Hello Mr. Henry!" I greeted him back and he gave me a sweet smile.

I continued my journey to the nail parlor and I noticed that there was a new coffee shop in the corner. It looked like a chic French coffee store.

I entered the cafe and ordered a cup for myself.

I was sipping the really well made coffee when suddenly I saw this shiny Mercedes car parked near the table I was sitting at.

The door opened and it was a familiar looking face. A thin, elegant looking woman whom I think I've met before came out from the vehicle. She turned her head and she looked surprise to see me. She then walked to my table.

"Hello, have we met before?" I greeted her.

"Hello, aren't you one of the Red Company?" the woman asked.

I was shocked the Red Company is a very high profile group and only very few people knew about us.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

She smiled and took a seat in front of me.

"Oh, my brother is one of the members. You may know him, Captain Feng Li? He is in the Hong Kong branch. I attended the memorial of his partner. I asked him about the female in uniform. You see it is very rare to see a woman in the military, especially one as beautiful as yourself" she explained.

I blushed. She complimented me.

"Feng is your brother? Oh! What a small world. I just met him 3 months ago ma'am" I replied sounding very nervous.

"Call me Yelan" said Yelan with a smile.

"Thank you Yelan!" I blushed, rarely do I get this type of conversations with an elegant woman.

Since a huge majority of my coworkers were men and it has been years and I developed the ability to understand and speak MEN. I was already used to their constant cursing, their obsession with football and the obvious egoistic mindset.

"Where were you from Yelan?" I asked.

Yelan let out a sigh, she suddenly looked uneasy, "My troublesome son, he is already a grown man and he is still acting like a teenager!" she complained.

Sakura laughed, she remembered that was how most new army kids acted before they entered the army. But once they enter and they were beaten down and brought back up, they change into mature responsible men.

"Send him to the army Yelan. They always turn kids into men" I advised her casually.

Yelan's face lit up and she gave me a smile, "That's a great idea Sakura!" she said.

She suddenly swoops in and gave me a hug.

Well that was unexpected.

.

(Syaoran's POV)

A week had passed since my incident with my mother and my modeling life has gotten back to normal. I just finished modeling for French Vogue with Lara Stone in Arizona. Then I flew back to Japan. My life sure is glamorous.

I walked into the corridor and saw my usual stack of mail from fans, thank you letters, and whatever. However, one letter caught my eye. It was in a large envelope with the words Extremely Important in bold red letters. It also had the emblem of the military.

"Hmm wonder what could this be?" I asked myself as I looked at the mail curiously.

I tore the thing and I quickly scanned my letter.

I noticed the word "You" "Must" "Go" "Through" "Our" "ONR-MONTH" "MILITARY" "SERVICE" "FAILURE" "TO" "GO THROUGH" "WILL" "RESULT" "IN" "5 YEARS" "OF" "JAIL".

I literally reread the letter before dropping it on the floor.

"One month of military service or else in jail" I muttered.

However, at the same time, deep in my stomach I have a strange feeling that my mother is laughing. This was her work.

.

.

Alright, who knew one week would pass so fast and now I am currently reading the navigational machine in my car to the army camp. Who the hell makes the military base so damn hard to find! Apparently the army camp is deep in the forest.

As I was driving my Mercedes, thoughts ran through my head about the next four weeks that I am going to be there.

'Where will I bathe?'

'Will I bathe?'

'Is there any handphone signal'

'Will they feed me with proper, edible food?'

'Are they going to kill me?'

'Most importantly, will they shave my head?'

I finally reached the gate of the extremely intimidating place. The steel gate with the barb wires surrounded the area. There was a tower and plenty of cameras. It was scary. A huge guy in a soldier's uniform came up in front of my car and began to write stuff on his board. He then walked up to me and starred deep into me.

"Drive in!" he yelled from the outside.

I immediately froze and pushed the peddle softly and passed through the gate. There were mean looking people lined in the most perfect human line I've ever seen.

"Get Out!" one of them yelled.

I immediately ran out and stood as soldier-like as i could. They then went came to my face and started breathing down my face. I could feel sweat started forming on my forehead.

"YOU THINK YOU ALL HOT JUST BECAUSE MOMMY IS RICH AND YOU HAVE A PRETTY FACE!" one of them roared to my face.

For the first time in my life, I literally am going to pee in my pants.

"No sir" I spoke softly.

"WHAT?" he his voice was raising if that was even humanely possible. Dammit are these soldiers deaf of something.

"NO SIR!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME 50!" he yelled.

I was looking at the dirt. Does he really want me to do push up in the cold, damp dirt?

I did the whole push up position in front of the men who was sneering at me. And I did one push up followed by two, in my Armani suit. The guys were laughing at me while I was busy struggling doing the push up.

"Wait till the Lieutenant see this fish" one of them said.

Oh that sounds bad, really bad.

.

.

Great!

Just great!

It has been 6 days since I first entered this stupid military base and I'm not getting use to this at all. I cannot even believe some people actually live their lives like this, it is simply inhumane and barbaric.

This is so not the life for a supermodel.

Curse you mother!

On the first day, they absolutely made my once pretty fingers and hands dirty and I had to scrape the dirt off by myself. And the worse part, they had no showers after the turned me into this filthy person. They took my Armani, they took my Gucci and they gave me this ugly army green jumpsuit which I personally think looks hot on me. I was surrounded by rich kids that were forced into the same situation I was. We shared many things in common, mostly mansions, cars and girls. Yet, they were only looking.

I am a supermodel, what do you expect?

And those military officers, they simply cannot stop yelling can't they!

Early in the morning at 4:30, which they happen to call morning, they would be yelling at us to get our lazy asses and get ready for training. In less than five minute I would be in the freezing cold with my full army gear, doing sit ups and strength training while my superiors drink hot coco and laughing away. Damn those senior officers!

And all these training and hardships were just an introduction of the training. Apparently, the senior officers wanted us to be prepped before the commander give a personal check up in us.

Thinking about the commander is giving me the creeps.

He is probably this huge 6"4 guy, with a body made from iron, shot 20 times and still alive, a huge scar on his face, never smiles. Hobbies include fighting alligators and bears on his spare time.

Whoever was the Commander is, the senior officers surely give great respect for him. They talk about him in the most honorable and respectable way.

I loathe him already.

Yet there are some positivity from all this unnecessary training. I was getting much bigger. My muscles were getting bigger; before I entered hell, I had a lean and slightly muscular body, but now, I would touch my biceps and pecs every chance I get. Yes, I am that hot!

"ATTENTION!" the officer roared from the doorway of our small room. We were packed like sardines, all 20 of us were packed in a room that was smaller than my bathroom. It stank in that room, with only one window for ventilation.

We horridly ran as fast as we could to the side of our beds and stood still like statues. The officer walked passed each one, scanning at every single detail of the soldier's form, waiting for any imperfection.

He then walked up to me. He was this 6"0 tall guy with muscles Hugh Jackman would be envious of. He came straight to my face, about an inch of air between our noses. I sucked in my breath. He stared deep into my eyes to intimidate me, however being as sly as I am, I stared back.

The trick is to look at your reflection when looking into someone's eyes.

Damn I'm smart!

"You're getting better sissy!" he muttered, starring angrily into my eyes.

"AT EASE SOLDIERS!" he yelled before exiting the room.

Immediately everyone fell on their beds.

.

* * *

><p>A large military jeep stood in front of the military base. Inside, a beautifully dressed commander in a white shirt dress and a classic trench that showed her classic sense of style. Her face full of irritation as she just got back from her mission and now in another work for the military. Her face had "bitch" written all over it.<p>

"Miss we're here" the military driver said.

Sakura snapped her from her thoughts and went out.

She was angry, she was supposed to be watering her plants and baking at home now like a regular female. Instead, she is at this dirty, manly haven. She hasn't even finished properly healing yet.

"Sakura!" an elderly man called Sakura. When Sakura turned she was in the arms of a really large man, suffocating her.

"Russel!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged the giant back pecking his cheeks.

"You look beautiful Sakura!"

"You look pretty Russel!"

"How was Serbia?" Russel asked.

"Same old, same old psychotic terrorist" Sakura replied coolly with a smile.

"Did you kill anyone?" asked Russel, his face lit up at the question.

"I killed several people" she modestly said.

"Thats my girl!" Russel complimented and patted her shoulder.

"How are the new fish?" asked Sakura as Russel put her back down to the ground.

"Sissies!" Russel replied. They both laughed.

He took Sakura's arm in his arm and led her to the parade square, where she could see a line of soldiers marching. She shook her head, their form were terrible and amateurish.

"ATTENTION!" Russel blurted out loudly.

The soldiers quickly marched to the location of the officer and Sakura.

The 20 guys stood in a perfect line and did a salute.

"LADIES THIS IS MY BEAUTIFUL COMMANDER, SAKURA!"

"YOU SHALL ADDRESS HER AS COMMANDER! YOU SHALL LISTEN TO EVERY SINGLE WORD SHE SAYS OR SHE MAY KILL YOU!" he yelled.

The twenty men starred straight and refused to look at Sakura who was observing them from the side.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Russel yelled.

"Russel I think they understand perfectly" Sakura interjected and stood in front of the soldiers for them to see.

"I WON'T BE EMBARASSED IN FRONT OF MY COMMANDER! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Russl yelled again.

"YES SIR!" the men replied back.

"FOR NOT FOLLOWING ORDERS OF MY COLLEGE! DROP AND GIVE ME 100!"

"YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THE MILITARY EVERYWHERE! BUNCH OF LADIES!" Sakura roared which really surprised the soldiers. Some of them fell backwards in shock.

The soldiers looked at her with surprised faces.

Sakura whose voice was soft and sweet suddenly turned harsh and she sounded like a big tough scary man.

"ARE YOU DEAF SOLDIERS! DROP AND GIVE ME 100!" Sakura roared again, this time even louder.

"YES SIR!" however, some replied "ma'am" which made Sakura chuckle.

The men dropped to their pushup positions and started counting 1 out loud.

Sakura smiled and walked around them.

"Pathetic rich sissies!" she muttered.

.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Commander **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**.**

**Guys please comment if you love it. **

**Guys please comment if you hate it.**

**Guys please comment. I love seeing comments! **

**.**

* * *

><p>The winter season just seemed to become colder. The trees surrounding the military base were covered in white snow. It has been a week since Sakura arrived in the army site. The feminine clothing she wore when she first arrived in the base had disappeared, she changed to the strict and serious unflattering army gear. She had her beautiful hair in a tight strict bun and she did not wear any make up. She still looked stunning without it, her skin was flawless.<p>

Ever since Sakura and Russel teamed up together, the army training became much brutal and tougher. They would end their night with the soldiers so incredibly exhausted that when they returned to their bunks and they would immediately fell asleep. The commanders almost seemed like they enjoyed torturing the soldiers and they only started level two of their training. There were more push-ups and sit ups. They ran suicides all day long and had to carry the M16 rifle and in full army suits. In one training, they were to sleep for two days in the cold dense forest, with no food just because they did not manage to salute properly.

Some fainted on the spot while training due to the exhaustion.

Some threatened to sue the military, but was harshly laughed at.

The once flawless face of Syaoran Li the supermodel is now covered in bruises and cuts. His hair had grown messier. He even grew a small beard which made him look more masculine.

The soldiers were trying to give hints and flirt with their Commander. All of them were rich and spoiled kids, some of them tried to bribe Sakura into letting them have fun, but were taken down and put in 'special' training.

What Syaoran learnt from the his team's mistakes was to never mess with Sakura.

She was much tougher than all of those boys combined.

A fellow soldier once winked playfully at Sakura while she was observing their training, immediately got his ass whopped and ended up in the nurse's room. He was excused from training for 4 days.

That was how scary she was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH YOUR M18S! IM A GIRL AND I CAN AIM BETTER THAN YOU TRANNIES WITH MY EYES CLOSED!" Sakura roared.

The soldiers were having gun training that afternoon, they were all on the stomachs and in camouflage with rifles in the hands aiming at a piece of paper with a very small mark in its center.

"SHOOT YOU SISSIES!"

Everyone fired their targets but none even got near the mark.

"YOU PATHETHIC SOLDIERS!"

"THIS IS HOW REAL SOLDIERS DO IT!" Sakura yelled.

She snatched a rifle from a soldier's hand and shot perfectly at the mark without even looking.

The company was in awe.

"FOR SUCH A DISGRACEFUL BEHAVIOR RUN 500 SUICIDES AND 500 PUSH UPS!"

The soldiers groaned.

.

.

* * *

><p>(Syaoran's POV)<p>

"She's so hot!"

"I would love to bang her!"

"Do you she's married?"

Those were the discussion in the bunkers now. The boys were sprawled across the room. We've all gotten used to the revolting smell of sweat and manly fluids.

I couldn't help but think of before Sakura arrive to the base things were already bad but now that she's here, it somehow gotten worse.

On the day she arrived, we were not sure what happened. We were doing our regular marching, when I caught a glimpse of this person in a trench, walking with the Russel.

And he seemed happy and smiling. In the week I've came here before, I've never even whiffed a positive energy coming from Russel. Seeing him smile was like seeing a pig walk on his feet. It was just against nature.

We were then called upon. But she disappeared.

She suddenly reappeared in front of us guys.

She was so sexy and seductive and she was not doing anything in the moment. She was just standing there looking at us with her big and beautiful emerald eyes.

Out of the sudden, she started to yell, it was horrible. She yelled louder and scarier than our officer. Russel said that she was his commander and that she had a higher position. Which meant that _he was under her_. He also mentioned that she could kill us or something. Whatever, I was not listening, I was staring at her beautiful curvaceous body and was thinking about the many ways I could do to her.

Out of the sudden, everyone yelled "Sir" while I yelled "Ma'am".

She let out a soft giggle which I find really cute.

"ONE" everyone started counting.

Now, thinking of her I really need a cold shower. I mean, really need a cold shower.

"Guys I'm going to the toilet"

Too bad, they were too busy discussing to see me leave the room.

It was really dark and cold out here, and wearing thin clothes was definitely is not helping.

I reached the toilet and was surprised to see the light was already turned on. I entered and heard that someone was using the shower.

Well, thank god he is here. I sure don't want to shower alone. Who knows what ghost lurks around in this camp?

I took off the white t-shirt and was clad in my grey loose comfortable sweats. I stared at my reflection.

"Damn I look hot!"

It was still bad that I still had the erection from thinking about the commander. She was so damn sexy. She had those big and round breasts that I would love to grab. Her skin was milky and soft like butter.

She had such a beautiful face with piercing green eyes. Damn, it is getting painful already.

Cold shower now!

(END POV)

.

The night was really cold, the only light were coming from the bathroom lights that were a few meters away from where he is now, the bunker and the commando's unit. He could hear cheering and laughing coming from that unit.

Syaoran could not help but investigate.

He silently crept to the lower window and lend an eye inside the room.

The senior officers were drinking and laughing heavily. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall. A few sofas, a large table laid on the middle of the room with plenty of beer bottles on it. The leaders were playing cards. They looked like they were having so much fun.

Syaoran searched the room to find Sakura.

She was not in that room. So where could she be?

"Soldier, What Are You Doing Up!" a voice scolded from behind him.

Syaoran turned to see where the voice was coming from.

Sakura was in front of him, she was dressed in her cute floral pajamas. She was holding a couple of beer bottles in her hand. Her hair was finally loose from that bun. She looked really cute.

"Urm shower" muttered Syaoran weakly.

"Were you spying on us?" she asked.

Syaoran could fell sweat forming again. She was too close. Syaoran could see her face clearly in front of him. She was truly beautiful.

"Why don't you come inside soldier. We could always use more players" she said, "thats an order".

Syaoran entered nervously after Sakura.

The moment he entered the room he could feel the officers and seniors were all starring at him.

"Guys we have a special guest today. I saw this soldier, spying on all of you" she said.

Syaoran was petrified, everyone in that room was sneering at him. "You're Feng Li's nephew aren't you?" one of his seniors asked.

Syaoran nodded. He was still standing in the entrance of the room. He was too nervous to move, he was in a room surrounded by killers.

"Feng and us have been to many missions together" he said, "he was always the serious one. Refusing to keep an eye close even for a millisecond".

Everyone in that room nodded.

"Soldier, strip!" one of them ordered. The room roared in laughter.

"Guys, settle down" Sakura cried softly. The laughter returned.

"Sakura, you're a beautiful lady! Why don't you just leave all these military shit aside and get married!" one of them drunkly said.

Syaoran could see Sakura getting reader, "Why don't you marry this Li here! He's a selfish, stuck up brat. You could teach him a lesson or two".

Syaoran could see Sakura let out a laugh at the end of the room, "Guys, I better send the soldier back to his bunker before you guys embarrass yourself in front of him!" she said.

"Aww, Commander! You always take the fun parts" Russel cried.

The female soldier walked passed the drunken lads and took Syaoran by his arm and led him out of the room. The outside was the complete opposite of what was happening inside, inside was a crazy drunken old school party with middle aged drunken men drinking their asses off. Pfft, and they were supposed to train the soldiers tomorrow, good luck training soldiers with a hangover. On the outside, the air was cold with the stars lighting up the dark sky. The trees in the dark looked like people swaying in the wind, and the mountains surrounding them looked like huge shadows standing above observing their camp.

"Hey, let me accompany you to the bunker" she said.

Syaoran could not believe his luck the beautiful girl in front of him was going to accompany him. Talk about weird. He could not believe he was at least a head taller than she was, and she looked smaller without those army uniform.

The silence was really awkward. For once, the Syaoran Li didn't know what to say to a girl.

"Um, you can still talk to me you know. I'm still human" she said. Her voice was soft and sweet, it was a complete opposite of what he was used to her sound like.

"Uh, its not that. I'm just nervous. It isn't everyday you talk to a female killer" he explained.

Sakura let out a laugh, "I'm not a killer. I've never killed anyone" she said with a straight face.

"Really? But I thought..." "No of course not! I've killed many people before. Most of them in wars, missions and such. But on a regular day I'm a normal person" she said smiling.

Syaoran laughed, "So I guess there are many things I don't know about you. Its a beautiful night, do you want to take a walk Commander?" he nervously asked.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah. That will be nice".

They passed the soldier's bunkers. Syaoran could not believe how lucky he was. It was a beautiful night and he was in the company of one of the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

"Commander do you know my name?" Syaoran asked, he had to know if she even knew his name.

"Your name is Syaoran Li. Your mother is Yelan Li. You're worth $250 million dollars by Forbs. Apparently you're a super male model. You party a lot, all over the world. You've dated several actresses, 2 of them much older than your mom", she explained.

Syaoran laughed, "I guess you know me quite a lot. Is that in the profile folder?" he asked.

Sakura laughed, "Thats from a magazine" she revealed.

Syaoran laughed, she was humourous, he liked that.

"I love to read all those trashy gossip magazines and be feminine and stuff. But, strangely enough my work does not allow me to do so" she said.

Syaoran could hear a hint of sadness in her voice, "Why are you in the military?" he asked.

"When I was a kid, we were kidnapped by some pirates in the borders of America. They were so terrible. We were in captive for a whole year in some smelly, rusted tank. My mother fell incredibly ill. Then one day,Navy soldiers came and saved us. I've never been so happy in my life. But sadly enough, my mother died as soon after that" she explained.

"And I'm not that good in academics" she added and laughed.

Syaoran laughed, "I'm sorry about your mother. You have an incredible story Commander" he complimented.

"Don't call me Commander now. Call me Sakura" she insisted.

"Alright Sakura. Call me Syaoran" he said.

"Hey, what were you doing reading those magazines? Just so you know I don't do cougars" he whispered to her.

Sakura laughed loudly, "Hey, I'm still a girl. We love magazines, the trashier the better!".

"So did you think I was hot?" he smirked.

Sakura hit hit softly on his arm, "Yes you are".

Syaoran flexed his biceps, his large muscle protruding from his upper arm. Sakura laughed again.

Silence engulfed them again.

"Hey, I gotta head back. We're only left with 3 hours of sleep" she said.

"Good night Syoaran! Just because I was nice tonight, does not mean I'll go easy on you tomorrow" she said.

She then tip toed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night!" she whispered to him softly.

Syaoran watched as she walked away in the darkness.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Next Chapter.

Please Review, PLEASE, PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU!

:)


End file.
